Second Glance
by Ixax15
Summary: Atem wonders what his life would have been like if he never believed in the ancient Egyptian Gods.


Atem is a pharaoh.

Atem doesn't believe he is impacting the modern world for Ra.

Then One day Atem is forced to take a

SECOND GLANCE: Yu-gi-oh edition.

Yuugi Mutou lay sleeping. he didn't hear the footsteps of his grandfather approaching his room. Old Suguroku Mutou crept in silently, and turned the volume knob on Yuugi's Clock Radio all the way up. Suguraku crept out just as silently as he had entered. As Yuugi turned over in his sleep his clock Radio hit Seven AM. "KAWAITA SAKEBI GA-" Yuugi's hand slammed down hard on the clock radio. "Grandpa!" Yuugi yelled, only the voice wasn't yuugi's. You see, Yuugi Shared his body with the soul of a three thousand year old pharaoh named Atem. Atem heard Old Mutou laughing from the hallway. "I'd better hurry" said Atem, "Or Aibou will be late for school."

Atem showered and dressed, careful as always to get a peek at Yuugi's junk in the mirror. God, Atem really loved Yuugi, but Yuugi didn't seem to love him back. As Atem entered the Mutou's kitchen for breakfast he turned to Yuugi's mom. "Mrs. Mutou, Suguroku turned the volume up on my clock radio again!" "Did Not!" Suguroku heatedly replied. "Old Brat!" said Atem, frighteningly passionately. "I-I'm sorry" said Suguroku. He knew what would happen if he got on Atem's bad side. What Atem had done to the school bully, Ushio, Still sent Shivers down his spine. "Apology accepted" said Atem happily, and he sat down to eat. Grandpa soon piped up again though, to mrs. Mutou. "Atem was out late last night!" "I was only studying!" "Yeah, with Yuugi!" Grandpa mimed sexual poses, "Atem and Yuugi sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g" "Cut it out!" said Atem. "Look, I'm afraid it's not going anywhere. They look at me like I'm a nice guy. Cause I am. I'm just a nice guy that no-one wants to date. on my tombstone it reads 'Here lies atem, Child pharaoh: Nice Guy'. Don't believe me? fly to egypt and see for yourself.". Atem grabbed his Aibou's backpack and started walking to school. along the way he passed his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Crabtree. "Hi, Mrs. Crabtree!" Mrs. Crabtree smiled and waved to him.

At School, Atem chatted with Yuugi, first thing. "I had fun last night" he said, in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, Another me." said Yuugi, "I like you and all. I mean, You're a real nice guy, and I know some day you'll make some girl- er I mean some guy really happy. It's just not me okay?" Atem stood there, uncomfortably for a minute. "Are you going to Doug's party tomorrow night?" she asked. "I'm sure he's got much better things to do" called Bakura, a bully and a clown,"like sleeping in his ancient Egyptian Sarcophagus" As Atem tried to leave, Bakura grabbed his arm. "Hey, are you gonna let us cheat off you on Chouno's exam?" Atem stared indignantly at Bakura. "No." "Well, You're her favorite Student, I'm sure it'll be okay if you ask her". Pissed, Atem Walked right past Anzu, who had a huge crush on him. "H-hi, Atem!" Atem didn't so much as look in her direction.

After that, Atem decided to talk to Tamara, a girl he liked almost as much as he liked Yuugi. "Hey Tam!" he said as he approached her. "Oh, hi" she said. "Look, If you wanna grab coffee some time-" "Atem, are you asking me out on a date?" "well, yeah" said Atem. "Oh, Atem...I like you and all. You're... You're a nice guy but...". A nice guy. That's all anyone thought of Atem. "I see..." said Atem, even more depressed than he had been before.

It was noon, and time for the meeting of the A.E.C.C., or Ancient Egyptian Culture Club, a club Atem had formed after no one understood his culture. "Okay" Said atem, as he entered the room and was greeted by his friends, Jounouchi, Honda, and Miho. "We have the film to screen friday night in the auditorium. It is a copy of the 1935 film 'The Mummy' I believe this will be a- JOUNOUCHI What Are You doing!" Jounouchi had lifted Honda up by the collar and was preparing to belt him, good. "He's looking funny at my girlfriend!" "N-No I wasn't!" said Honda, helpless. "Put him down. Look, you can't share a loving relationship with someone, if You don't trust them. I hang out with Miho all the time, and So does Honda, but we'd never do anything because she's your girl. This is not how Ra intends us to behave." Jounouchi Thought for a moment, before finally setting Honda down, gently. "You're right, Atem" Said Jounouchi, "I need to have a taslk with you one of these days about ra."

That afternoon it was time for Yuugi's Calculus test. Atem wasn't sure that yuugi had studied enough for it, but knew that yuugi would pull through. However, halfway through the examination, Bakura handed Atem a note. As Atem made to open it, his Teacher, Mrs. Chouno, spotted it. "Mr. Atem, What is the meaning of this?" Chouno grabbed the note from Atem's hand, and looked it over. "These are the test answers!" Yuugi was furious. "I was doing alright, Another me!" "No, There's been a mistake!" "Go to the principal's office immediately." And that was How Atem got suspended.

It was later that night. Yuugi's mother was furious at Atem for getting suspended. "But it was a bum rap!" Yuugi's mom just ignored him. "I feel like I don't effect anyone for the gods! My life is empty!" Yuugi's mother left. Atem sat down on Yuugi's bed, angry. "Oh Gods!" he said, "Ra, Horus, Anubis Thoth, Isis, Osiris! I wish I'd never been a believer in you!" Atem laid back, and was out like a light.

Atem awoke. LATE. He was in a strange apartment, Somewhere he'd never been before. he sat up and looked long and hard at his new surroundings. "Oh Shit." He said. "I know what this is, I saw the hangover!" He stood up and stretched. he then realized that he was naked. He then realized something else, He was in his own body! How did he know this? he wasn't wearing the millenium puzzle. He dressed quickly, impressed by how much bigger his real penis was than Yuugi's was, and left the apartment.

"Hello" Atem spun 'round fast. "Who's there?" "It's me". A man emerged from the shadows. Well, at first glance it looked like a man. You see, the man had a man's body, but that was where the similarities stopped. He was wearing an ancient egyptian skirt, with a golden necklace, nothing more. His head was where things got really interesting. Instead of a man's head, he had the head of a jackal. "A-Anubis?" "Yes" said Anubis, scratching his left ear, "That is me." "Where am I?" "You never believed, Atem. So you were never Pharaoh. and your soul was never imprisoned in the millenium puzzle. As of now, you're just a ghost wandering around japan, Attending Domino High. Your new friend is here to pick you up!" With that, Bakura pulled up in a Jeep. "Hey Atem, GET IN!" Atem didn't know what was going on, but he knew enough to get in the car.

As they passed Mrs. Crabtree's house, Atem leaned out and said "G'morning Mrs. Crabtree!" Mrs Crabtree just flipped him off. "That's weird" said Atem. "She's Usually nice to me."

When they got to school, Atem and Bakura hopped out of Bakura's car. "Remember to cut 5th period," Said Bakura, "Those chicks are gonna meet us at the lake."

As Atem marched into school, he was stopped by Tamara. "Hey" she said, as she smiled. "Tamara, hey" "You're going to Bakura's party with me tonight, right?" "Yeah" said Atem, pleasantly surprised, "What time should I pick you up?" "7:30" Yes! Things were certainly going well for Atem.

In class Atem noticed something strange. Chouno Wasn't there. In class he leaned over to Bakura and asked, "Where's Chouno?" "You remember, we drove her crazy, she quit" Atem heard a little voice in his head. "You were her favorite student. Without you she cracked."

It was time for the daily meeting of the A.E.C.C. Atem walked into the club room. "Okay, 'The Mummy' is prime and set for-" He stopped. there was a class going on. "Hey where's the AECC?" "AECC?" asked the teacher. "Ancient Egyptian Culture Club?" asked Atem. "This is Home-Ec, Mr. Egypt." the teacher said. "I suggest you leave" Atem left. He turned the corner to see Anubis. "There is No AECC" said Anubis. "You weren't around to start it." And with that, Anubis vanished. As Atem was walking down the hall, he ran into Miho, Jounouchi's Girl. "Hey sexy." she said. "What?" Atem was taken aback. "Call me later." she blew a kiss at him. What was going on?

5th period, time to cut. Atem an Bakura were in Bakura's car. They drove until they got to burger world, a restaurant where Atem's friend Anzu worked after school. As School was still in session, she had off. "I don't know how you do it man." said Bakura. "Do what?" "Keep Tamara, and Miho going at the same time. Man, you are getting laid BIG TIME." Atem was surprised. In his OLD life he never would have done something like that. Their Waitress approached. "What can I get you?" she said. "Ch-Chouno-Sensei?" asked Atem. "Well I'll be." Chouno replied, "It's the little punks that messed with my car. I can't prove it, but I know it Was You!" Atem was quite shocked. "Melissa! Take care of these two, I can't stand them"

After school, Bakura dropped Atem Off at his apartment. Atem found it odd that he had not seen Yuugi all day, but didn't really give the thought much time. He had to prepare for a party. Atem slicked his hair back, to no avail, it simply popped back up the way it was. He then put on the loudest shirt he owned. bright colors intertwining into simply HORRIBLE designs. His Shirt was UGLY. Atem Left to go pick up his date, Tamara.

Atem arrived at the party, with the party already in full swing. Atem was shocked to see people consuming Alcoholic beverages. "But we're only 15!" said Atem. "Lighten up" said Tamara, "You usually love a good beer!". "I do?" As the party progressed Atem spotted Suguroku Mutou in the crowd. It suddenly reminded him that he had promised Yuugi he'd help him study after school. "Suguroku!" he called. Old Mr. Mutou turned to Atem. "I'm sorry I skipped on Yuugi today, where is he anyway?" Mutou stared at Atem for a moment, before bursting into tears. Suguroku ran out of the party. "What's his deal?" Tamara looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "What do you mean, Where's Aibou, Where's Yuugi Mutou?" Tamara looked at him. "Oh Atem, Yuugi's in the same place he's been these past 2 years. Hill street Cemetary." Atem was shocked. Not only was his beloved Aibou dead, but Tamara had made a "Back To The Future" reference in telling him. "H-How did he die?" Tamara looked at him angriliy. "You know he killed himself becaue he had no friends!"

Atem was sitting just outside the party. Anubis approached him. "He never had the puzzle to solve, because You were never sealed inside the puzzle. Without you, Jounouchi never became his friend. Honda Either." Atem was crying. "This is all your fault." said Anubis, and he left. Miho approached Atem. "I broke up with Jounouchi" she said. "I want your body!" Atem looked at her. "What did you do to me?" he asked. Tamara came outside to see what was going on. "Who's this?" Tamara asked. "I'm his girlfriend!" said Tamara. "And I'm preggers with his baby!" Tamara was shocked. She slapped Atem accross the face. "You two timing BUSTARD!" she yelled, and with that she was gone. "You can't be pregnant!" Miho laughed. "I'm not, but after that last time, Your cum was so thick I almost was" Atem was shocked. He might have become a terrible person. "I'm leaving you Miho!" he said. "I'm calling Jounouchi, and he's going to KILL you, Motherfucker" Atem turned round. "What?" Miho laughed again. "Look at you, you're just a chicken! cheep cheep cheep cheep"

Miho had called Jounouchi. Atem was as good as dead. Jounouchi's Cadillac pulled up outside the party. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD PHARAOH!" he called as he exited the vehicle. "Run for it Atem!" Bakura called. Atem didn't need to be told twice. He ran, and ran as FAR AS HE COULD. Jounouchi pulled out a shotgun, and fired it off into the air. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT YOU RAT SOUP EATING MOTHERFUCKER!" Atem thought to himself "When did Jounouchi see 'Dolemite'?" Atem kept running, but he could hear Jounouchi in the distance. "Which way did he go, george which way did he go?" God Jounouchi was retarded. Atem kept running. He hear Anubis' voice. "Run for it, Gay boy!"

Atem had been running for twenty minutes, and Jounouchio was close behind him. But what was this up ahead? The ancient Egyptian Historical Museum! Atem Ran to the front door and started banging on it. "Sanctuary Sanctuary!" He cried, quoting one of his favorite animated musicals of all time. he crumpled into a fetal position as Jounochi loomed closer. Jounouchi readied his shotgun, and aimed it right at Atem. "I don't wanna die again, I don't wanna die again!" he cried. "Atem! Atem, what's wrong?" Atem opened his eyes, Jounouchi was no longer carrying the shotgun. Atem looked down. He was no longer in his Party attire, but was wearing the clothes he'd worn th day before. "I'm driving around at midnight and see you banging on the door of the Ancient Egyptian Historical Museum?" Atem chuckled. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out." he said. Jounouchi gazed into Atem's eyes. "You need a ride home?" he asked. "I think I'd rather walk." "Okay, by the way, I still need to have a talk with you about Ra sometime." Jounouchi got into his Cadillac, and drove away. Anubis appeared behind Atem. "Ra answered your prayer the other night. For one day, you never believed. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Atem decided to ask Anubis a question. "And Yuugi, is he...okay?" Anubis nodded. "You are back in his body. and remember Bakura? he is secretly a believer in the ancient egyptian ways." "Bakura?" Atem asked, "But he mocks ra and the gods." Anubis replied with "Remember, he is looking for answers." and with that Anubis was gone.

Yuugi Mutou lay sleeping. he didn't hear the footsteps of his grandfather approaching his room. Old Suguroku Mutou crept in silently, and turned the volume knob on Yuugi's Clock Radio all the way up. Suguraku crept out just as silently as he had entered. As Yuugi turned over in his sleep his clock Radio hit Seven AM. "KAWAITA SAKEBI GA-" Yuugi's hand slammed down hard on the clock radio. "Grandpa!" Yuugi yelled, only the voice wasn't yuugi's. "Wait a minute... GRANDPA!" he got up and ran out to his kitchen table. He was thrilled to see Yuugi's mom and his Grandpa. "You got a call from Chouno sensei this morning" said Yuugi's mom, "She found out what happened with Bakura, and you're not suspended!." Atem was thrilled. Atem grabbed his Aibou's backpack and started walking to school. Along the way he passed his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Crabtree. "Hi, Mrs. Crabtree!" Mrs. Crabtree smiled and waved to him.

When Atem got to school he ran into Bakura. "Well if it isn't old Egypt head" he said sarcastically. "Bakura" Atem said. "We're having a screening of 'The Mummy' after school, I think you should go." "I don't have time for movies" he replied. "MAKE THE TIME" Atem shouted, "OR THERE'LL BE A PUNISHMENT GAME." Bakura fell back in shock. "O-okay, whatever you say!" he said, as he scrambled away, frightened. Atem was satisfied. As he made his way to his locker, he noticed the name Mutou Yuugi on the locker. He decided to check up on his little buddy. "Hey Yuugi." Yuugi turned to look at Atem. Atem held his fist in front of his face for a second before finally saying, "Ra, Man!" Atem froze in place, as goofy sounding music began to play in the background. "What the fu-" Yuugi began to say, as credits started to scroll up from the ground.

THE END.


End file.
